Night of the Party
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Another AU, this time in a High School Setting (info inside). After a little mix up with the punch *cough spiked cough*, Syaoran and Fai get down and dirty upstairs...much to the displeasure *or so he says* of their friend, Kurogane. A completely smutty story written for AngelicLand! :D Enjoy! Promise its better than it. Warning: M rated for a reason, PWP, AU, Major Smut within!
1. Chapter 1

**Well…originally 'A Clover's Tale' was going to be my entry for the SyaoFai comp I'm having with AngelicLand but as it failed to meet one of the criteria's, I have written this as my submission instead which meets that Criteria. **

**The Criteria's set for this story were: Under 5000 words, SyaoFai pairing and MUST include a Lemon! Hehe so this turned into a PWP so please, enjoy the pure smutiness and leave a comment once you're done! All reviews are welcome ;)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, M rated for a reason, High School AU, PWP, and a little OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! oh, if only...*coughs* uh, moving on.**

* * *

**Night of the Party**

Black eyes glowered up at the ceiling, his lips set in a scowl as he listened to the raucous noises coming from the hall of his school. Kurogane 'tsk'ed under his breath. He never did understand why the students of his school insisted on having a party at the end of every term but, like every other time, he had refused to attend. And, like every other time…

..he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep until they shutted up! That's probably why his school was situated away from suburban areas. Kurogane let out a sigh, rolling off the bed before he walked over to turn off his light. Far too lazy to fully change, he slipped off his school shirt and pants and then fell back onto his bed in his boxers. It was he set his alarm and started to put his headphones in that he heard the noises. Kurogane frowned, taking the ear buds out to listen over the party noises to the sounds coming from the hall.

The more he listened the more his face fell. Closing his eyes, he shoved his earphones in, turned the music up and put his head under the pillow…quite content at pretending he hadn't heard a thing.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the hall…_

"Hn…could you wait…at least til we…ah…get to my room?"

The flushed blonde was trying to convince the brown haired boy currently pressing him into the wall to stop suckling his neck til they'd reached the privacy of his room barely a door down. He wasn't worried about anyone hearing them since everyone was at the party but, he wasn't real keen on someone walking up and finding them making out in the hall. Syaoran groaned into the pale neck, pulling back to look into hazed blue eyes.

Without saying a word, Syaoran grabbed the others wrist and dragged him along the hall, throwing open the door before pushing Fai in. Kicking the door closed behind him and flicking the lock across, Fai barely got a breath in before Syaoran latched his lips onto the blonde again.

The back of Fai's knees hit the bed, both tumbling onto the dark blue duvet in a tangle of limbs. The blonde then let out a gasp, Syaoran finally releasing his mouth only to latch back onto his neck, sucking away at the hickey already forming. Once satisfied with the mark, Syaoran continued his trek downwards, the white button up shirt gone in an instant, ripped away so hard a few of the buttons flew off. Fai opened his mouth to complain only to hiss in pleasure when Syaoran started rolling his nipple between his teeth.

"Syao…ran...please…hurry…"

Brown eyes rose to meet fogged over cerulean blue, a smirk tilting the corners of his lips before he gave the nipple one last nip and let go, the pleasured look on his face saying that he was enjoying the sounds he elicited from Fai's throat. Fai let his head fall back against the pillow, cheeks flushed and breath laboured. He turned his gaze down and then blue eyes widened at the sight of Syaoran lying between his legs, teeth grabbing hold of the blonde boxers and proceeded to pull them off. Fai blinked once, trying to work out when Syaoran had removed his pants before a shiver suddenly raced up his spine as the tips of Syaoran's teeth grazed over the sensitised flesh of his erection.

And going by the chuckle that escaped the boys mouth, it was done intentionally. Now that the boxers were off, Fai was spread out in all his glory, bared to the heated gaze of Syaoran Li. Thinking that only cause the redness in Fai's cheeks to deepen, his hands coming up to hide his face at the look Syaoran gave him. Syaoran smiled, reaching up to pull the hands away before he leaned down and licked the blondes ear whispering

"Don't hide…you're beautiful."

Fai smiled at those sweet words before crying out as Syaoran grasped his cock, thumb pressing into the slit as his fingers stroked its length causing Fai to arch his back, moaning loudly. Then his breath hitched, eyes flying open wide as a warmth slowly engulfed him, a soft tongue lavishing his length, calloused fingers playing with the sacs even as Syaoran started bobbing his head, paying special attention to all the places that made Fai writhe before him.

His focus gone, Fai didn't notice that the skilled fingers as they made their way backwards from his sacs until one long digit slid into his ass. Blue eyes clenched shut, a breathy gasp causing Syaoran to look up as he licked around the crown of the member. Fai took a deep breath, well aware of what was to come so he did his best to relax, adjusting to the sensation of the finger sliding against his insides, curling back to find…

Fai suddenly let out a pleasured scream, his vision going white as his cock gave one twitch before he came long and hard in Syaoran's mouth. Brown eyes widened in surprise but then closed, Adam's apple moving up and down as the boy swallowed, sucking hard to ensure he got everything before letting Fai's penis slip from his mouth with a soft 'pop'. The blonde fell limp on the bed, panting heavily as the ecstasy-filled high slowly faded away. While he was distracted, Syaoran slipped another two fingers into his ass, steadily stretching him which proved easy to do while he was relaxed.

Continuing his administrations, Syaoran glanced up at the happy blonde, brown meeting blue, eyes asking a silent question…Fai breathed out, finally coming back to the world and then he reached down, pulling Syaoran up. The brown haired boy came willingly, crawling up the blonde body until Fai could feel Syaoran's erection straining against his pants. The thought that Syaoran was that hard for him only caused his soft cock to steadily harden again in anticipation. Syaoran leaned up, pressing a kiss to Fai's mouth, eyes still asking…near begging…for permission.

"Syaoran…please…fuck me."

That was everything Syaoran had to hear. He smiled in delight, giving Fai a kiss that took his breath away and left him light headed before he sat upright on his knees, shedding himself of his shirt and pants prior to moving back over Fai. Calloused hands gently moved Fai's legs apart as he placed the crown of his cock at Fai's entrance. The blonde linked his hands behind Syaoran's neck, their lips sealing together again as Syaoran pushed in, taking it slow to allow the blonde to adjust as he went.

Fai's eyes clenched closed, his grip on Syaoran tightening as his breath came in short pants, concentrating on keeping his lower body relaxed. After what felt like eternity, Syaoran was panting heavily in his ear, his cock fully sheathed in Fai's warm heat. The two just laid there, both breathing heavily before Fai wrapped his legs around Syaoran's waist and hooked his ankles together, silently saying he was ready. The younger pulled back to look down at him and then moved, happiness written all over his face as his thrusts grew faster the more Fai got used to the rhythm.

"…Fai…Fai…Oh god…Fai…"

Fai opened his blue eyes, leaning up to latch onto Syaoran's neck and biting down. Syaoran's whole body shuddered as he gasped at the sharp pain prior to groaning in pleasure as the blonde licked and sucked at the wound, leaving his own mark on that sun-tanned skin. Syaoran looked down at him as he laid back down, chuckled at the satisfied look Fai gave him before he pulled back and thrust in hard, angling himself just right to have the blonde scream his name…

"SYAORAN! I'm so close!"

Syaoran pulled the blonde up, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into the marked pale neck murmuring

"Me too, Fai, can I…come inside?" Fai's eyes widened, his mind buzzing but the he relaxed and smiled, nodding. Syaoran squeezed him tighter, thrusts becoming more erratic, breathy moans slipping past his lips along with Fai's name getting repeated over and over again. All it took was one last thrust that slammed into Fai's prostate for both males to lose control, Fai's vision once again going blinding white, muscles clamping down on Syaoran's member causing both to cum hard.

The two collapsed then, still wrapped up in each others arms. Syaoran let out a breath, raising himself up on shaking arms so he could slid himself out of the blonde under him and roll to lie beside him. Fai let out a yawn, turning to press against Syaoran who put his arms around him again and pulled him close. Fai let out a happy sigh and murmured

"That was amazing." Syaoran chuckled, kissing the top of the blondes head saying sleepily

"Yes…it was. We should probably shower…before sleeping…" He yawned widely, eyes starting to close. Fai looked up and smiled, leaning back to kiss the tanned eyelids as they closed, Syaoran's breathing deepening as he fell into a slumber. Placing his head back on the boys shoulder, Fai closed his eyes and said quietly

"Later."

* * *

_In the other room…_

The black haired boy stared at the sticky white cum splattered over his toned stomach and coating his hand. His cheeks flushed deeply as he quickly jumped up, near running to the bathroom and jumping into the shower, not caring that the water was ice cold. He breathed out, eyes glaring accusingly at the now limp cock nesting between his legs. Taking his headphones out had been the worst idea he'd ever had. Kurogane rubbed a hand over his eyes before leaning against the wall muttering under his breath,

"I can't believe I just jerked off to my friends having sex…"

* * *

**And there you have it! So what'd you all think? I know the characters are a bit OOC, I apologise for that but it worked better this way Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Cya**

**-Kain**


	2. News from Kain

**~News From The Author~**

**Hello everyone, Kain here, got some news for you all regarding my stories. Now this may be subject to change depending on how you readers feel about my decisions listed below. If there is a story that you would like me to keep or consider redoing instead of deleting, please let me know!**

**At this point in time, over the next two days I will be deleting:**

**Feelings revealed  
**FMA - EdxRoy - 2009

**Waiting for you  
**Naruto - SasuIta - 2009

**Forced by desire  
**Black Cat - TrainxLeon - 2009

**Fun in the shower  
**Naruto - SasuNaru - 2009

**Dreams  
**Saiyuki Randomness

**Training?  
**Naruto - SasuNaru - 2009

**Falling  
**Saiyuki - KoxGoku - 2009

**Taking Advantage of the Situation  
**Saiyuki - KogaijixGoku - 2010

**Chained  
**Death Note - LxLight - 2010

**The Switch  
**DGrayMan x OHSHC - 2010

**I am going to consider re-writing or leave:**

**Mustang's Miniskirt Surprise  
**FMA - EdxRoy - 2009

**Fuji's Gift  
**POT - FujiRyo - 2009

**Supposedly studying  
**POT - EijixRyo - 2009

**What to do when you're alone  
**Tsubasa - SyaoFai - 2010

**Hormonal Period  
**Tactics - HarukaxKontaro - 2010

**Love Triangles do work  
**POT - FujixEijixRyo - 2010

**The Dark, the Ignorant and even the Annoying  
**POTxOHSHC - 2010

**Been Perspective  
**HxH - KilluaxGon - 2010 

**I am unsure whether I should keep or delete the following:  
Please Let Me Know What You Think!**

**Rainy Day Mischief  
**Saiyuki - KoxGoku - 2009

**Forgotten Memories  
**Saiyuki - SanzoxFem!Goku - 2009

**Realisation  
**Tsubasa - SyaoFai - 2010

**Getting Revenge  
**Gundam Seed - ShinnxKira - 2010

**A Friend Can Become More  
**Gundam Seed - ShinnxKira - 2011

**Locked Up Inside  
**Tsubasa - SyaoFai - 2013 - Discontinued

**And I am definitely keeping:**

**Racing Hearts  
**Tsubasa - SyaoFai - 2013

**Around  
**POT - EijixOishi - 2013

**Night of the Party  
**Tsubasa - SyaoFai - 2014

**A Clover's Tale  
**Tsubasa - SyaoxFai and KuroxTsubasa - 2014

**It's been five years since I posted my first story. It's time for a Clean Out! But of course, the readers get a say in the matter. Questions, comments, thoughts, answer to the Unsure collection or anything inbetween, please PM me or leave a review letting me know. I'm happy to listen to anything anyone has to say **

**Catch you all later. **

**Kain Sinner**


End file.
